User talk:Eegorr
New Feature - Photo Tags Don't Warn IP will be recorded Hi-Was trying out the new photo tag feature as first time visitor, and found that my IP was listed upon making new tag, tried to delete but only resulted in more entries in history, is there any way to delete IP off of history of recent changes? :Sorry, I don't know. But your IP only shows up in the change history... I don't think there is any way to get around that. Is it a problem? :BTW, use four tildes ("~") in a row to add your signature and timestamp, like this: — Greg (talk) 02:46, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's easy to fix. If you and create a user name, then the tagging will show your user name, rather than your IP. Wikis always keep track of who does what -- and if you don't have a user name, then it uses your IP address. -- Danny (talk) 12:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Looks like he has already done that -- Deadparrot -- but the history log still shows the IP addresses he used to make the changes. What if he has a different IP address when he created his username? If his IP address has changed in the meantime, I'm not really sure what the problem is, anyway. — Greg (talk) 18:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, weird. I don't know. I've never understood the image tag feature, sorry. -- Danny (talk) 14:32, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Isn't that a new feature? The page says it is. I think the idea is to tag certain areas of a picture so that the individuals in it can be easily identified. Anyway, I don't think it is specifically that feature he had a problem with, it was his IP address being recorded, which happens whenever you make a change to anything if you don't have a username, right? :::::On a totally unrelated matter, I was watching the replay of season five of Curb your Enthusiasm last night and I noticed for the first time that Paul Ben-Victor was in the first episode of the season! He played the scalper who sold Larry his tickets to the holiday services. I'd seen the episode several times before (even have the DVD set) but not since JFC started its run, I guess! Season six starts on Sunday -- do you watch it? — Greg (talk) 17:17, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Let's say I don't follow What were John and Linc talking about? -- You like? -- Danny (talk) 20:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Looks great! I fixed a few things. Now, we'll see... if you built it, will they come? Could be interesting... :I can't believe there's not going to be a new episode tomorrow night! :Hey, do you remember seeing the license plate number on Cass' Speedster? — Greg (talk) 00:46, 19 August 2007 (UTC) AWOL Hi Greg -- Sorry I wasn't here yesterday -- I was out of town for a day. I'm back now, and I'll catch up with the last episode. I should have told you I was going away, since it was the day after the finale! :) What did you think of the last episode? I have to say that I was disappointed, I was really hoping for something more interesting. Especially since it's cancelled now, so that was the wrap-up for the whole show. It just kind of fizzled for me. Did you get a chance to watch Flash Gordon on Friday? Talk to you soon... -- Danny (talk) 16:05, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :No problem, but it would be great if you let me know ahead of time. Things had really slowed down going into the last episode but it came back with a flurry over the last couple of days. :I agree... was a little too much at times, what with the parade and all. I really enjoyed the way they brought John and Shaun back, though, and every time I look at it I swear that Zippy is there, too, but I just can't figure out why they would wait until the end of the episode to reunite him with Bill if that was the case. And the scene with the car salesman just begs for some sort of explanation. It is also a shame that we may never find out Erlemyre's place in the story, other than to drive his stupid car in the parade! Hopefully Milch will shop the show around, propose a movie, or at least write a book to complete the story. I am also thinking that if they were concerned about viewership, they might not even bring the show out on DVD, or, if they do, it won't include all of the things that it should include. It certainly will never see syndication with only 10 episodes produced. I must say I have seen a lot worse shows continue on, ad nauseum, especially on HBO! "Extras" and "Big Love" are two that come immediately to mind! :Have you seen a press release from HBO about the cancellation? Someone posted a link here to an article on CNN that made it official, but I can't find anything from HBO. What was viewership for the final episode? Maybe we should start a movement to get HBO to reconsider? Any ideas about this? Who would we contact about it? :Please take a look at the Wallpapers article I started -- it probably needs a little massaging. And I am going to go look at in HD (recorded last night) and Flash Gordon, as well -- I'll let you know what I think. :One more thing, is it me or are the wikia servers overloaded? Are the planning to add capacity? — Greg (talk) 17:19, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry about my sudden absence; I should've told you. It's kind of nice to have the wiki hopping right now, as everybody chews over the last episode. And yeah, Wikia had some bad problems yesterday -- I was talking to the tech people all day. It's not a capacity thing, it was something else that I didn't understand, but they're working on it. It's better today. ::And yeah, the show's cancelled. This article from The Hollywood Reporter is pretty definitive; Milch is moving on to other projects. ::There's a "Save John From Cincinnati" petition, that we should make a page for, and I also have an address: Richard Plepler, VP Admin Service/Public Relations, 1100 Avenue of the Americas, New York, NY 10036. ::But I don't think it really has a shot. Every once in a while, a letter-writing campaign can have an impact -- Farscape and Jericho being two recent examples -- but it's very rare, and the show needs to have more fan and critical support than JFC ever got. The ratings started low from the first episode, and it dipped lower. I don't know what the final ratings were -- for some reason, ratings are really hard to find on the web. ::So I think we have to deal with the fact that this was a really interesting show that didn't quite click. But I'm glad that we had it for these ten weeks; this has been fun. ::You did a great job with the credits for . I'm trying to fill in with screenshots, but there are a few I can't place: Manuel Baca, Bill Clark, Andrew Harlander, James Heid, Forrest Terry, and Matt Wolvington. ::Here's the screenshots I have of stray people; maybe we can match them up... -- Danny (talk) 17:02, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::Well, all I will say about JFC is that I think it was doomed from the outset by running the first episode immediately following the Sopranos finale. I had not watched the Sopranos religiously for quite a while... it got be kind of monotonous, I thought, so I stopped watching it. I watched the finale and was disappointed with the ending, and that got me off to a bad start with JFC. I don't think I even finished watching it the first night. It wasn't until I watched the episode again later in the week that I started to get interested. If I hadn't given it another chance I probably wouldn't be typing this right now! And I still say there are a lot worse series that are still running on HBO! :::I hope at least they do a good job with the DVD box set, although I would not be surprised if they bypassed it altogether or did it on the cheap. Hopefully they will run the episodes again a few times before trashing them for good. If there is enough interest, maybe we can look forward to a movie or two that will complete the story. At this point, I would even settle for a book that would explain what he had in mind for it! :::As for the missing cast members, I get the feeling that Manuel Baca might be the guy that the car salesman calls Manuel -- you can see him walking away near the beginning of the scene as he is sent off to do something with the "lug-nuts on the T-bird", and later the salesman tells him to "put a cage" on the el camino, though we don't see him again then. There is almost no information on the rest of them, and you have only identified four of the five missing characters in screen caps. I'm not sure where we go from here! — Greg (talk) 17:31, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::I almost forgot... what do you think of the videos? Most of them are linked to the HBO site directly, but I was thinking of linking in some of the other videos on YouTube and elsewhere as well. Lastly, why do you prevent sections from being edited on the episode pages? Can you set it up so that only the "Theories" section is editable separately from the rest? It could save us a lot of grief later. — Greg (talk) 17:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the videos are great! I just copied the lists onto the Youtube and HBO.com pages; I think it's better there than on a separate Videos page. What do you think? ::::I've been turning off section editing because when there's a lot of pictures going down the side of the page, it screws up the edit tabs, bunching them all down at the bottom, and it's ugly. It's a glitch that I want to talk to the Wikia folks about once they figure out this slow loading problem. Turning off the section editing is kind of a temporary workaround. -- Danny (talk) 21:17, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Speaking of AWOL... I've been really busy the last week or so, but it looks like I haven't missed much. I just realized that the missing character is young Dr. Smith, who we see standing next to Hutchi Hancock near the end of . If you can post a screen cap of him and one of Manuel at Cherry Oldies (from the back, unfortunately), we should probably move this over to the discussion page for and maybe get some feedback from others. :::::Also, Bill Clark is apparently a retired NYPD homicide detective who also worked with Milch on NYPD Blue. He wrote 75 episodes, was executive producer for 19 episodes, and appeared in six as well. He is probably the oldest of the mystery characters, which would be he cop in plain clothes who is holding the dog. — Greg (talk) 23:16, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Image:110cops.jpg Image:110gotyourtape.jpg Image:110handcuffs.jpg Image:110valet.jpg Vacation Hi Greg -- Okay, I read your other message on my talk page now, so I'll respond to it here and keep that thread location-based. Sorry I haven't been on as much the last few days -- I'm actually starting some more wikis, believe it or not. :) Starting this wiki before the show started was really fun, so now I've found myself in charge of a project for Wikia called Wikia's New Fall Season, trying to see if we can create more wikis for upcoming fall shows. I don't know if you'd be interested in any of the other shows, but you should take a look -- I've started wikis about Flash Gordon, Bionic Woman, Pushing Daisies, Journeyman and Chuck. It's gonna be a busy September for me. Anyway, I'm a total wikiholic, as you can tell, so it's not like I'm abandoning JFC or anything. I like it too much! So I hope you have a great time while you're away, but I'll miss you! It's gonna be a lonely week for me around here, but I'll keep things moving. And it'll be fun for you to come back and catch up. Like I said on my page, I'm going to be away this afternoon, but let me know if you want me to take any more screenshots or do anything else tomorrow. I'll have it all set up for you by the time you come back. -- Danny (talk) 15:53, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey Greg -- You're back from vacation now, yeah? Did you get the chance to see the new episodes yet? -- Danny (talk) 11:26, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::Believe it or not, no! When I got home, my air conditioning was frozen up (not a good thing in AZ) so I had to fix that. Then I had some trouble with my DVR that I finally got fixed yesterday. The episodes were recorded okay, but the thing was low on space so it kept rebooting! Anyway, I finally got it to stay up long enough for me to delete some other stuff and watched about half of last night. I'll probably watch the rest of it and tonight. Then I'll be waiting on pins and needles for Sunday night, like everyone else! TTYL — Greg (talk) 17:22, 8 August 2007 (UTC) 107 cast Hey Greg: I'm stuck on some of the cast in last night's episode. I've posted screenshots on Talk:Episode 107: His Visit: Day Six. It wouldn't ordinarily bother me, but "Wonder Boy" has a bunch of lines, and it's a memorable scene, so I'm frustrated that I can't figure out who the actor is. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:07, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Memorable? You mean because Linc gets so frustrated with him that he moons the guy? LOL! If you look at the episode page on the HBO site I think they say that this guy is the VP of sales, or something like that, but there is no name associated with him. Also, the actor who plays this guy is not identified. :I'm with you... it is very frustrating. HBO should have a complete cast list on their site, IMHO. They don't even have a listing for Jane, and Nicki Aycox is credited as a guest star immediately after Mark-Paul Gosselaar! One of the unknowns is Ted Mann, do you have a picture of him? Carol Craven and Natalia Brown don't even have pages on IMDB! I updated IMDBs cast list yesterday and will monitor it for further changes. Best thing to do is exactly what you have done, except that you might want to create a special page and link to it from the main page -- it would probably get more attention that way. There are still three unidentified cast members from ! :Did you see the music page this morning? There is still more to fill in, I think, but all of the songs from the closing credits are there. I really hope they release a soundtrack album at the end of the season... it is such a great mix of tunes. :BTW, will you handle the anonymous user who just complained about the profanity tally? If I do it I will just tell him to stay away if he doesn't like it! — Greg (talk) 14:38, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :UPDATE -- earlier this anonymous user (74.138.164.97) deleted the entire tally from this week's episode guide! I reverted to the previous version and blocked his IP address with no expiration. If I did something wrong you can change it. Let me know... — Greg (talk) 15:36, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, great work on the music page! That's fantastic. I've seen people on the net commenting on the JFC music, so I'm sure we'll get some more additions to that page as we go. ::I was glad to see you "taking care of business" with the vandal. I would like to give him one more chance, just because he posted a talk page question about it. I agree with you that deleting things from the wiki is very rude and foolish, and we'll probably end up blocking him again anyway, but we might as well answer his question and give him a chance. ::The one thing that I would correct about what you did is taking something off a talk page. Talk pages are kind of special -- those discussions are part of the history of the site, and it's good for people to see how discussions and disagreements get handled. If somebody leaves a comment on a talk page that's obviously offensive or off-topic, then we can take it off. In this case, it was just something that we disagreed with, so we should leave it up, and respond to it. ::I'm sorry that I kind of overruled you on the block -- I don't want you to feel like you have to run stuff past me, and I'm really glad you took action. You're doing a great job so far, and it's really fun working with you on this! -- Danny (talk) 16:23, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. I love that you called the page Wonder Boy. I wouldn't have thought of that; it's hilarious. -- Danny (talk) 16:24, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::No sweat on the override... I wasn't sure what to do and I hadn't heard anything from you. The only reason I blocked the guy and deleted his comment was because he had gone ahead and deleted the section yesterday, then he asked about it this morning! Until I saw that he had deleted that section from the episode page I was just going to let you handle it. :::As for music, I am still stuck on one piece -- maybe you can help. During the sequence in 103 that starts with Dr. Smith, bewildered, at the beach, continues with John's "resurrection" in Vietnam Joe's van, and ends with Cass' vision of the whole thing, there is a song that ties it all together that sounds like it is performed by David Byrne. Do you know what it is? :::As for Wonder Boy, didn't Linc refer to him that way in the episode? We can call him that until we find out what his name really is and create re-directs, right? :::One more thing... the editable sections are gone from the episode page for -- did you do that on purpose? — Greg (talk) 16:35, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi Greg -- Would you be interested in becoming an admin on the wiki? Basically, that just means that you would welcome new people who come to the site, and keep an eye on things. If there's any vandalism, you'd have a button that lets you revert changes easily, you could delete pages, and you could block users that are vandalising. (There hasn't been any vandalism yet, to speak of, but there might be at some point.) Generally, it's healthier for a wiki to have more than one admin, so if I don't happen to be around, then somebody else is there who cares about the wiki. You've been adding a lot, and you obviously care about the wiki. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 02:08, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure, that would be great... how much does it pay? Just kidding... I should tell you that I will be gone and not able to access the site for a week or so starting on the 28th. I think we come back on Sunday, August 5th. Thanks for your vote of confidence! eegorr 14:30, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent! I just made you an admin, so you should see a couple changes -- a "delete" button at the top of pages, a "rollback" button when you hit (diff), and a "block user" button. ::Anyway, the important thing is to welcome new users, so I'll show you how to do that. You can always see when somebody new comes to the wiki, because they'll have a red (talk) link on Recent changes. It's important to welcome people, because it makes them feel like their contributions are valued. It's nice to know that someone noticed. ::So there's two welcome templates -- Template:Welcome is for logged-in people, and Template:Welcomeanon is for anonymous IP addresses. ::They both have a place where you can write something about what the person added -- the first line is, "Welcome to the wiki! Thanks for..." So you fill in the rest of that sentence like this: :: ~~~~ :: ~~~~ ::The "subst" means that it'll substitute the template onto the page. So the first one is for a logged-in user, and it'll say "Thanks for your addition to Zippy." The second one is for an anonymous IP, and it'll say "Thanks for your comment about John's cookout speech." ::If it's a logged-in user, you can also add on their user page, and that creates the "User contributions" link. And that's it! ::I hope that all makes sense... Let me know if you have any questions. And thanks for agreeing to be an admin! -- Danny (talk) 15:29, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::So far, so good! I just sent my first welcome message to anonymous user 72.229.120.149 -- it was easier than I thought it would be! I had to fix his edit (as you can see) -- somehow he created a text box like the other user had created on the John's cookout speech page before you fixed it the other day. :::BTW, I don't see a delete button, but I do have the option to block users now. :::On a different subject, I added the comment from the notes for about Cass' Porsche to her character page, but left it on the episode page as well. Should it be in both places? I was thinking that we should make a separate page that lists all of the music in one place instead of (or in addition to) including it in the notes for each episode. What do you think? BTW, I can't wait till they come out with the CD of the soundtrack! Have you heard anything about it? :::Hey, can you change my username? I was thinking it would be more appropriate as an admin for me to go by my first name instead. -- eegorr 06:19, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Excellent, the welcome messages are great! Yay, look at you; you're an admin. I'm surprised you don't have the delete button -- at the top of an article page, you should see article, discussion, edit this page, history, protect, delete, move, watch. If you're not seeing that, you might need to purge your cache. ::::I think the Porsche note is good in both places, and I think a music page would be great! You could put it in the Behind the Scenes category. Once it's started, we could promote it on the front page in the "Help Build the Wiki" section. That's a fun idea! ::::Unfortunately, there's no way to change your username; you'd have to start over with a new name. But what you can do is change your signature -- my user name is Toughpigs, but my signature says Danny. There's info on how to change the signature on the FAQ -- check out that link, and see if you like it. -- Danny (talk) 14:51, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Why does the first letter of a user name have to be a capital letter? :) 65.31.210.235 20:30, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Cookout speech I changed John's cookout speech -- what do you think? -- Danny (talk) 16:40, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Two thumbs up... way up! I predict that this is going to be the most popular page on this wiki for a while! :I made a small change, though. I wondered why DiMaria was credited in this episode... I completely missed him when I watched it the first time. Guess I need to watch it again! eegorr 18:07, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I missed this scene, too! Is that Mitch at the left? Who is between him and Shaun? It looks like Butchie, but he is sitting in the foreground with Kai! eegorr 21:31, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's Butchie. He's in both places. It's TV magic. -- Danny (talk) 22:51, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey man -- I'm glad that you're working on the cast pages! It's cool to come to the wiki after watching the new episode and seeing you putting up all the new credits. I'll take some screencaps tomorrow for the new pages... -- Danny (talk) 02:46, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Danny... thank you for putting this site together! I am happy to help. I updated the actors and characters for the first five episodes while I was sitting in front of the tube this weekend, so it was really no sweat. They could use some fleshing out still, but I think all of the actors are there and most of the named characters as well. I have also been updating the cast data on IMDB and it is getting straightened out, slowly but surely! I have a few questions for you: 1) Did Dwayne actually appear in ? I don't remember seeing him and I'm pretty sure that his name didn't appear in the credits for that episode, although is in the credits for . 2) Did Dayton Callie (Freddy) appear in ? IMDB shows him in the cast list for that episode but he was not credited. I don't think he showed up until . 3) There are some uncredited entries in the IMDB cast lists: *Lu Johnson as "Hunky Surfer" in and *David Mehl as "Police Officer" in *Kai Nuuhiwa as "Surfer" in Do you know if they are legit? If so, we should probably add them here. 4) Is the stuff I added to the article for Rosa Adams okay? I ran into that while reading Steve Hawk's inside info on the HBO page for JFC and was intrigued, so I thought I would duplicate it there, properly credited, of course. Have you read any of that stuff? It is great! BTW, I got that stuff about Comet and the other parrots directly from their trainer, Gary Mui, via email. I don't think anyone else has it! Guess that is about it... thanks again! eegorr 03:56, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you're here. It's much more fun to work on this when there's somebody else who's into it! By the way, what's your first name? You don't have to say if you don't feel like it, but I feel weird thinking of you as "Eegorr". :) :Here's my answers: :1) Matthew Maher isn't credited in ; he showed up in . :2) Dayton Callie first showed up in . :3) I don't know about those other credits. The "hunky surfer" might be a guy that Sammie runs past in an early scene, when Cissy yells at her to tell Shaun to come to the shop. Here's the best screenshot that I have of him. He's stretching and kind of showing off his body, so maybe he's supposed to be hunky, I dunno. :I don't think David Mehl plays a cop. Here's the people we see in the episode: Jon Ryckman is the store security guard. Reid Collums and Colin Doty are the officers that put Cissy in the police car. Monti Sharp is the sergeant who talks to Bill and releases Cissy, and John M. Jackson is the officer who whispers that Bill is senile. There's another guy seated in the police station behind Jackson in that scene, but he doesn't look like the IMDB picture of Mehl. Maybe he was cut out of the episode? :4) Yeah, that's great that you added the Rosa Adams stuff. I've been meaning to add stuff to the wiki from Steve Hawk's column, but I haven't gotten to it... It would be great to have some of that info. I added a Quote template around it, which sets off the quote. :And the Comet article is absolutely fantastic. I love it! How did you get in touch with the trainer? Did you just see the credits and look him up? That's a perfect wiki article. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Danny, ::My first name is Greg, like in my email address. Eegorr is kind of a jumble of my name that a buddy used to call me many years ago and it kind of stuck, so I use it a lot as a login name. As for the rest: ::1) That's what I thought. I see that you removed the reference to Dwayne from the episode page for , so that is fixed. Who the hell is he, anyway? Seems like some sort of random computer geek who has created a website that follows the Yosts. And who is the chick with him in the scene with Meyer and Daphne? I'm guessing it was Paula Malcomson, but I don't think anyone called her by name. Was that a cafe or someone's home? ::2) I agree, and I'll send an update to IMDB's removing his name from the cast data for . ::3) I think unless someone can confirm those "uncredited" credits we should just ignore them and let IMDB deal with it. Unless you want to create a page that is linked to from the main page that asks for someone to confirm and identify these characters -- that might be something interesting to try. ::4) The stuff by Steve Hawk is just great. I found myself constantly reloading the episode page on HBO last night to see if they had updated it for the new epsiode yet -- I can't wait to read it. Maybe you noticed that I added a direct link to the "Inside the Episode" pages under your main HBO link. ::Here is how I got in touch with Gary Mui, Zippy's trainer. We own a couple of parrots, so I was interested for myself. I didn't see Gary's credit at first, but I saw the credit for Birds and Animals Unlimited. I sent an them an email via their website, which, I told them. is amazingly sparse considering what they could do with it! I didn't give it much of a chance but apparently they forwarded my email directly to Gary and I got a reply from him within a day or so. He has replied to a couple of my emails now -- seems like a nice guy. He said he would send me some pictures of Zippy and the other birds, so when I get them I will upload them here and let you know -- I'll need some help formatting the text around the pictures. Something he told me that I did not post here is that Sherlock and Jelly, the cockatoo and Amazon parrot, do not have character names in the show. This is to emphasize the relationship between Bill and Zippy. I did not want to post this because it is kind of a spoiler, so please keep it to yourself. ::I really enjoyed -- I think it may have been the best episode yet. I am happy because the last couple of episodes have been kind of a letdown, IMHO. It's interesting that Mitch, the head of the Yost clan, did not show up at all, isn't it? And what is the story behind that zombie, Mr. Rawlins, who John carried out of Room 24, fulfilling at least part of his own earlier prophecy: "Room 24 will give up its dead, and the dead will be forgiven"? ::One more thing: something is wrong with the formatting of this page that prevents from being listed in the proper order. I couldn't figure out how to fix it but I'm sure you can. ::Talk to you later... Greg (eegorr 16:36, 16 July 2007 (UTC)) :::Hi, Greg -- It's nice to meet you! :::I don't know who Dwayne and the woman are, or why they got so much screen time. Paula Malcomson was on Deadwood, so I guess Milch wanted her on the show. I know the name of the place, though -- it's Beach & Beans, as revealed in a local news article a couple months ago. And that's why God made wikis, so we could figure out little details like that. :::I agree with ignoring the unconfirmed credits. IMDB has been fairly unreliable about JFC... Six weeks in, they still think the police officers from episode 1 are regular cast members, and they think Monti Sharp's character is named "Sargent", when he's actually the police sergeant. I've never submitted things to IMDB, so I don't know how that process works... I'd rather stick to reliable things, like wikis. :) :::I totally agree that this last episode was the best for a while. Last week's left me completely cold -- too much Mitch, too much Tina and Linc, not enough Bill. I liked Butchie and Kai so much when they were getting together, so splitting them up last week irritated me. But then this week's had lots more of the people and the things that I like. I think John's appearance to Cissy was one of the best scenes of the show -- just an amazing revelation, done with style and humor and real emotion. :::And Mitch can stay away for all I care; he's one of the characters that I find boring. I wish he'd take Palaka with him. :::And we've heard of Gilbert Rollins before... I'll update those pages. -- Danny (talk) 18:07, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I found some stuff about Jerri (Paula Malcomson) and Dwayne in the episode summary for on the HBO website, so I updated those two characters and actors. I forgot about the Beach & Beans -- I had seen that article after doing a google search, before I found your wiki! ::::I noticed that you updated my Mr. Rollins page to reflect his first name, but there is probably an orphaned Mr. Rawlins page that you might want to delete -- I misspelled it at first and didn't know how to rename the page. ::::I agree with you about Mitch -- he is pretty boring but he serves to make the other characters look that much better! ::::Also, the full text of John's speech at the motel is in Steve Hawk's blog entry for this episode on the HBO website... take a look. ::::See ya later... eegorr 18:27, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your posts. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 18:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC)